Wind Sage Mode
|image=Wind_Sage_Mode.png;Normal Wind_Sage_Mode_(2).jpeg; When angered |kanji=風仙人モード |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kaze Sennin Mōdo |literal english=Wind Sage Mode |english tv=Wind Sage Mode |viz manga=Wind Sage Mode |game names=Wind Sage Mode |other names=Fujin Mode, Wind God Mode |related jutsu=Sage Mode |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Fujin's Clan, Senjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Rikuo Kaneko |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Wind Sage Mode is a technique that allows the user to gather Natural Energy from only the wind. This causes the user to gain a lot of different abilities that are mostly based around the air and the wind. Appearance Abilities Physical Abilities Upon entering Wind Sage Mode, the users physical ability increases greatly as well as the user's regenerative abilities. Flight In this form, Rikuo's ability to fly increases dramatically. He is able to fly with little to no effort and with great speed and maneuverability. Wind Abilities When in this form, Rikuo's power over the wind enters a whole new level. Wind Manipulation While in this form Rikuo is able to manipulate then wind as if it was part of his body. This ability allows him to perform Wind Release techniques without the use of Hand Seals. Rikuo has shown the ability to use this ability without entering Wind Sage Mode, but on a minor scale. Anger When Rikuo is consumed by anger while in this form is abilities increase slightly. Weaknesses *Since Rikuo gathers Natural Energy from the wind only, it takes him a longer amount of time to enter Wind Sage Mode. However, it is reported that he can enter Wind Sage Mode a lot faster if the user is angry. Almost as if the natural energy was naturally drawn to him. *Wind Sage Mode's second weakness is the great toll that the body takes after exiting Wind Sage Mode. Rikuo is able to stay in Wind Sage Mode for ten minutes. However, once Wind Sage Mode is deactivated he is usually so tired he passes out and when a Medic-nin examined his body it appeared to be in very bad shape. *If Rikuo gathers to much natural energy, his body could transform into the air itself permanently. Background The first user of this version of Sage Mode appeared a couple of years after Konohagakure was established. The user was a Kunoichi belonging to the Senju Clan. The descendants of this clan later became known for their very power Wind Release techniques. There are not any pictures of this Kunoichi, however, Fujin has described her to Rikuo, has a short red haired girl with blue eyes. After her death, this technique laid dormant in her descendants. Her descendants became a family without a name or notoriety. People began noticing the clan when a powerful Wind Release user was born. This shinobi was known as Baki. Trivia *This was inspired by the powers of a Contractor in Kaze no Stigma and Sky God Slayer Magic in Fairy Tail. *Unlike normal Sage Mode, Rikuo doesn't have to remain still to gather natural energy from the wind. He just needs to remain calm. Category:Senjutsu Category:A-Rank